Grace's 2nd day at TR
by Goshstorywriter
Summary: What happens between Grace and Josh after my story; First Meeting.


Grace's 2nd day at work, 2nd meeting with Josh

Following on from my story - First Meeting 

After Grace's first day, she went home and Connor asked her how her day went. Grace just told him that it "went fine, not much has happened yet.....". So Connor probed; "what's your team like ?"  
Grace replied "oh, you know, young, enthusiastic, very very fit !" Connor; "any other girls ?"  
Grace; "yeah, just one" ( remember Kerry joins later after about 4 months )  
It occurs to Connor that it's probably all guys; " Oh ? so there's quite a few blokes hey ?"  
He's a bit worried, but he tries to disguise it by teasing; "any of them hot ?"  
Grace; " No......no......some are married, some are older, some are too young and immature.."  
Basically Grace describes everyone except Josh. How could she describe him ? Gruff, not very welcoming... but she's unnerved by a certain intensity.....

Today is Grace's 2nd day in TR. She turns up all chirpy and enthusiastic, eager to please. Lawson puts her in a car with Josh, just the two of them. He figures that her chirpiness might balance against Josh's lack of communication. Oh great, she thinks, me and the caveman. Josh thinks; " at least she won't be sitting behind me, no cute smiles in the rear view mirror"

Grace attempts to make polite conversation with him , but its very difficult.  
They are in the car, Josh is driving and she asks; "so, how long have you been in TR?"  
Josh gives a typical blunt reply; "TR has only been up and running a few months..."  
Grace isn't put off; "oh....so you were here from the beginning ". Josh grunts a positive to that.  
Grace persists; "what were you doing before ?" and gets a smart response; " I was a cop ". She replies; "yes....but...". Josh has had enough of the questioning; "do you always talk constantly ?"  
Grace is now offended; " no...no I'm not like that. I was just trying to get to know you."  
Josh; " well.....I'm a single bloke who likes action, beer, and doesn't talk much". "Oh, I see " she says.  
Josh adds; " and one talkative chick in TR is enough"  
Grace takes the hint and looks out the window as he drives.  
Josh kind of regrets that last comment, no, most of those comments, he'd like to get to know her too, but he's reluctant to show too much interest, he knows the most important detail - she's married. Must be some amazing hot bloke, he thinks to himself....

They have something that they have to deliver, its sitting on the floor at Grace's feet. They arrive at their destination, Josh pulls on the handbrake and reaches down to pick it up. Grace also reaches down at the same moment and their arms and hands brush against each other.  
They both say "sorry" and look at each other.  
She laughs nervously.  
He just looks up at her, stares at her a moment, like he did yesterday in the locker room. He's still leaning over the gearstick towards her and the parcel. Then he opens the door and gets out, leaving her alone in the car, her heart is racing, she is blushing.  
Josh from outside; "well ? are you coming or what ?"  
He's standing in front of the car, staring intently at her. He looks a bit angry.  
( In fact he's actually very frustrated and annoyed that their hands touched. He would ask her out for a drink if she wasn't a married work colleague. )  
She reaches down and picks up the parcel, then gets out and joins him. He notices that she looks nervous and flushed and it occurs to him that she might return his advances if he played his cards right.

Back at base later.

Stella and Grace are in the locker room. Stella; "well ? how did your day go ?". Grace replies; " fine "  
Stella; "you were in the car with Josh weren't you ?". Grace wonders where this is heading..."watch out for him, he's got a reputation...." Grace quietly and hesitantly says; "what ?" . She doesn't want to draw attention to anything . Stella finishes her sentence; "......for breaking hearts. " and she grins cheekily as she walks off. Grace stands at her locker alone.  
She knows that Josh is out in the rec. room having a beer. He told her and had suggested that she might want to join him, you know, relax after work. She was going to join him, but now she's having second thoughts. Maybe not today.....

END


End file.
